Vuk's Vignettes: Vol II
by pyrocopwolf227
Summary: Continuation of the "Lupus Amicitia" universe of Rizzoli & Isles... set during Season 2 of the TV series told from the wolf's perspective. Sneak peek!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A sneak peek for "Vuk's Vignettes: Volume II"… the series of stories told from the wolf's perspective during Season 2 of "Rizzoli & Isles."**

 _ **Story setting:**_ **during the events of Season 2, episode 10: "Remember Me."**

* * *

 _ **~Addendum some years later per disclosure from some mutual friends~**_

Alison "Al" Grey Wolfe forced herself to remain seated as she huffed out a massive sigh. As much as she yearned to get up and pace, deep down she knew it wouldn't accomplish anything worthwhile. She allowed her own rumble to join in with the wolf nature coexisting within her being, and the Alpha wolf, too, desired to expend its own pent-up energy as much as the human. But the animal understood the necessity at present and along with Alison combined its efforts with the woman to keep their instinctive responses under subjection.

The Alpha Werewolf's dark eyes opened as her slightly-bowed head lifted to view the vista outside the massive bay windows she sat cross-legged in front of. The current afternoon would be considered ideal for such quiet, meditative reflections and overall it could be deemed a perfect day for the current season. There were very few clouds and bright, yet tolerable, sunlight illuminated the trees and few visible rocky outcroppings. While Al hadn't been outside since morning, both natures could sense the exterior temperatures were quite tolerable, along with everything else, weather-condition-wise.

Another collective sigh escaped as they sensed a familiar presence approaching the room. It didn't take much for either nature to detect the person's knowledge being conveyed in response to her request. The next huff came more from the human's nature as she graciously arose to her feet just before the door opened. She barely turned to glimpse over her shoulder to view the tall, lean figure silently close the door and take the few appropriate steps.

A discreet exhale was emitted from Beta as the trench coat-adorned man bowed slightly. His eyes remained downward out of respect, awaiting the proper acknowledgement. Al concealed her own sigh as she turned back to regard the vista. A hawk swooped within her line of sight and circled a few times before lighting onto a branch of its choosing. The dual natures of the Alpha werewolf exchanged several thoughts as they continued to watch the majestic bird ruffle and briefly preen its feathers. They already knew the answer to Beta's message and it DEFINITELY wasn't what either of them wanted to hear.

Al simply hummed at her symbiant's few thoughts and wordlessly conveyed to the wolf that she needed her symbiant to hold back as the woman turned slightly to regard the younger man.

Beta continued to patiently maintain his respectful, deferential posture. Even his feelings and emotions were cleverly concealed… even from the Alpha wolf's own secretive techniques to detect them. This caused them to really pause.

No one assigned to her was permitted to fully conceal their entire emotional feedback and personal feelings, yet at the same time, were to subject them to some form of moderation. While the wolf nature took on a more cautious and alert stance, it continued to abide by its human symbiant's instruction from earlier.

Alison turned back slightly, as if to behold the view beyond the windows, yet kept the subordinate in her peripheral vision. "It's something I don't want to hear, isn't it?" It came out more as a statement instead of a question.

Beta's face lifted as Al regarded him sideways. His eyes briefly met hers directly. "Yes," was his only verbal response before he averted his eyes back to their previous, differential, pose. Even though she felt the man's resolve and patience and admired him for it, Al raged at Beta's standing as his superior's emotions boiled within both her and the wolf's respective natures.

The older werewolf skulked over toward the conference table and forced restraint in wanting to pound her fist against the solid wood. The wolf's growl combined with her own as she fiercely brushed the pictures and few files to one side in another growling huff. Several photos along with the files fluttered to the floor as Al braced her palms flat against the surface.

 _"Why didn't we listen to our instincts back then?!"_ Human and Wolf both lamented for the nth time.

A strong emotional feeling emitted from Beta. Due to his concealment earlier, this caused it to seem more palpable to the alpha natures. However, the knowledge of a subordinate actually shielding, closing off their emotional state couldn't be overlooked. And it added to the Alpha's anger.

"This time, they're wrong!" Al finally proclaimed through gritted teeth as she shoved her body away from the table. She only required a few long strides to come within only steps from Beta.

He made no indications of movement as he maintained his position and slowly met her eyes directly. The younger hazel eyes steadily, yet calmly, locked with the elder's dark brown. Beta's resolute eye contact seemed to only bring additional ire in the Alpha wolf especially… seeing it as a challenge to its authority. However, the wolf struggled to continue to yield to its symbiant's position due to experiences of how complex human feelings often tended to be. But the instinctive nature of the wolf didn't have to particularly like it.

"You CANNOT be agreeing with them!" Al resumed. "This issue is because of me and it's not only fair, it's also MY RIGHT to rectify it!"

Several long moments lapsed as the two werewolves continued to stare each other down.

"It's not my duty to agree," Beta's ever-calm voice finally spoke, causing a growl to emerge from Al.

"Then step aside and let me go finish this!" She proceeded to move around him, only for the man to counter and obstruct her path with a small, cautionary growl of his own.

A small roar began as one of Alison's hands started to transform with grey fur. Her mouth opened to simultaneously reveal her unique and rippling, sharp teeth. "Are you challenging me?!"

Beta's chin lifted slightly as his eyes never left hers. "If that's what you TRULY perceive…" his still calm tone was interrupted by a near, ear shattering roar as Al's fingers shifted into claws…

* * *

 **Anybody interested?**


	2. Author's Note- Harvey

**A/N: Sorry Dear Readers! Even I wish this were a story update! Just wanted to touch base with all of you… if some of you Dear Readers have given up and moved onward from my stories, I certainly don't blame you!**

 **With their permission, I'm also posting this for fan fiction reader, new writer "Terri411" (whom I beta read for their story: "SOMEONE TO LOVE")… please keep "Terri411" in your good thoughts, prayers, and however else any of you may convey towards others in a non praying method.**

" **Terri411" and their family initially escaped Hurricane/Tropical Storm Harvey's first round of storms and flooding… however, when the weather system still called "Harvey" shifted back out over the Gulf of Mexico and reformed for the 2** **nd** **Round, (myself and fellow military meteorologists are still awestruck by that storm's reforming and 2nd landfall!) the winds driving the rain, and rising already floodwaters on the opposite side of their area caused them to become trapped and requiring rescue!**

 **After several days in a nearby emergency shelter, "Terri411's" family living outside the effected region were able to retrieve them and they're now safe with family. They have no idea when they'll be able to go back to their home- if it's still standing or if its worth salvaging vs. completely rebuilding.**

 **However, despite all the heartache and stresses, "Terri411's" own spirit of thankfulness that they and their family are together, safe, and unharmed has been inspiring! Even their words when first "regaining contact" after no word for nearly 4 days: "…doesn't even matter if the house is still standing, we got out of there with our lives. Houses can be rebuilt, but a life cannot, and there has been many lives lost due to this flood. We don't even know when we would be able to go back to our home, they said it may take weeks. But my family is altogether and we're safe, which is the most important thing!"**

 **So, please forgive my additional delays in updating those stories of mine in progress… I've personally been considering going down to the Southeast Region of Texas to help out... as well as organizing a fundraising event here in my area of the United States to send to the recovery efforts in Texas.**

 **I personally will NOT solicit donations either through this website or anywhere online… But if anyone is interested in finding out how they might want to donate to relief efforts, please private message me and I will pass on specific charitable organizations that I believe are the best… Best in which they make EVERY EFFORT possible to utilize every cent donated to the those truly needing, hurting... not so many cents or dollars and the organization's CEO receives 5-7 figure annual salaries. I will simply provide the information of the charity organizations and their contact information and you can proceed from there.**

 **Respectfully,**

 **Pyrocopwolf227**


End file.
